


All I've ever wanted

by JediofSHIELD



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediofSHIELD/pseuds/JediofSHIELD
Summary: smutty Philinda Oneshots from and island in Tahiti





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic bear with me, y'all.

May has the warm water on as hot as she can stand in the shower, beating on her back furiously. Running her hands through her hair, she lathered it with shampoo, her nails scratching at her scalp. 

Melinda has already washed all the sand away, the gritty grains finally no longer coated to her legs and feet. She takes a deep breath of steam, inhaling the sauna of fresh air, so different from the stuffy lighthouse.

Suddenly she hears the bathroom door open. "Can I join you?" Phil asks, already knowing her answer as May sighs in approval. Phil strips and she can see his outline in the fog on the the glass sliding door between them. Phil opens the glass, stepping in and immediately wrapping his hands around her bare waist. Hot water splashed up, reminding him of his glasses.

Phil abandoned his eyeglasses and leans into her shoulder blades, "You smell nice." Me mumbled. 

"That's because I'm showering." Melinda rolled her eyes, scrubbing at her hair. Phil grabbed her hands, pulling them away and weaving his fingers into her locks, working at the suds. Melinda turned, her hands trailing up his sides until he meets her eyes. "You like this, huh? Melinda May being domestic. I don't believe it." Phil said, gently pressing her head back into the rain of water, rinsing her, combing his fingers through the strands. Phil chucked when she smiled, eyes closed. "Well wouldja look at that. Mellie's gotta shower kink."

"I do_ not_."

"Tell that to your nipples."

"You're my kink. You can be quite the turn-on when you're cute."

"I guess I'll just have to be adorable then, huh?" Phil pulled his hands from where they were tangled in her hair, running them down her arms and sides, giving her goosebumps even though it was a hot shower. 

Phil leaned closer, nipping her ear with his teeth, "Tell me what you think is cute about me."

"Hmmmm..." Melinda smiled at the potential challenge at hand, "Your glasses... your squeaky director's voice when you're annoyed, oh there are _many_ things."

"-That you're too proud to admit?" Phil finishes with a grin, hot water pooling in the valley of her breasts where he's pulled her against him, boobs into his own chest. His dick twitched against her stomach.

"You sure _you're_ not the one with a shower kink?" Melinda shot back with a smile.

"Positive, but I'm certainly allowed to daydream." 

"About this?" Melinda squeaked when Phil buried his face between her breasts, licking water off her, kissing and nipping his way up and around her neck. He moved to her jaw, sucking lightly on her skin before capturing her lips in his own. His tongue darted in and explored. She tasted sweet. 

The shower water ran hot over them, locking the two in a heated rain. "You... -Should have expressed you wanted to do this." Melinda gasped, and Phil pulled her back.

"The showers are public in the lighthouse." Phil replied. "I was afraid Mack would walk in." 

"Or Daisy."

"Or Fitz."

"He would have been to distracted with Simmons." Melinda smirked.

"Anyway, you didn't need to see..." Phil moved to cover the black lines on his chest, but May turned him to face her, and she danced her fingers over the dark veins, "I've been forced to come to terms with them." She breathed, "But it still would have been fun."

"Scaring Mack or Daisy?" Phil said.

"Not quite." Melinda jokingly shook her ass, and Phil returned it with a small slap. "You didn't just-" She burst out laughing, and she folded her arms over her chest. "Your dirty humor."

"What?"

"It's kinda cute."

"When I talk dirty?" 

"Yeah."

"I guess I'm just going to have to be _nasty_ then, huh?"


	2. moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another chapter. More explicit.

She's right where she needs to be, nowhere near asleep from the pleasure and wrapped in Phil's arms, impaled on his hard dick.

Melinda sighs, feeling him rub circles on her clit, occasionally slipping a finger or two up to swipe up into her, releasing moans. He's licked her slick of his fingers, going back for more. "You know, you make a good Dom." Melinda hissed, his fingers digging in, stretching her soaking wet insides around his cock.

"We both know you never even let Andrew on top." Phil smiled, dipping down to nip her breast, which his other free hand followed, releasing the grip on her hip to massage her right nipple. He moved his mouth higher, all the while rocking on her hips, keeping his dick busy inside her. His lips meet her neck, easing his rough tongue over her soft skin, licking off the sweat that shone on her.

"Well, lets see how long you keep the position." Melinda snarked before biting back a whimper, the pleasure of his sudden retreat and thrust pushing him farther up into her. She clenched down on him, smiling as he gasped. "Fuck Tahiti, your pussy is the true magical place."

"That was terrible." Melinda said, "That'll be more relevant when I cum."

"Which I plan on making you do." Phil grinned, pulling his dick out to the tip then sinking back in, Melinda moaning. He pushed her harder, pressing his full weight into her, in and out and in and out again. Melinda's breaths became more ragged, the heat of him pooling in her belly. Everything she'd ever wanted is right here, his thickass dick deep inside her making her squirm. The nerves of her vagina were short circuiting, and she clamped her thigh muscles tight before wrapping her legs around Phil's waist to pull him down on her harder, his balls digging into her clit.

The heat of her passion burned through her bones as Melinda pulled him down harder, faster, her body taking what it wanted and she felt him coming, Phil's eyes slipping shut and he moaned. Melinda ventured her hand to his, moving it down so both could grip her waist, restraining her against him as he bucked, tipping, falling off and over the edge in a beautiful run. Melinda's muscles took lead, pulling herself off him then forcing his wonderfully hot and hard cock back into her, testing the limits as she felt her orgasm peak.

Phil tumbled to her side on the bed, wrenching his dick out of her leaving Melinda so terribly empty. She rolled over and took him back into herself, desperate on riding out the rest of the wave out on him, with Phil's dick as far as it can go. She grabs his upper arms, enjoying the firm muscles under her fingers and she gasps, leaning as far as she can to press his dick in at another angle to give herself the attention she deserved after thirty years.

"Melinda." Phil sputters, his hands coming up to grip her breasts, pulling and pinching until she twitches and Phil suddenly emptied himself inside her, warm cum blossoming up into her. "Holy... Holy fuck." Phil stutters, grabbing her shoulders and yanking Melinda down to kiss him, all teeth and tongue. They continue at a tempo Melinda prefered, Letting her take lead for only a few seconds before Phil flipped her and pinned her to the mattress, wrists crossed above her head, held by his bionic hand. He somehow managed to keep his manhood buried deep within her.

"You're mine." Phil whispers, the evening wind brushing her sweaty hair over her cheeks.

"Fuck me. Fuck me Phillip. Fuck me like you wanted to for so long." Melinda challenges. "FUCK ME!"

So he does.

Ripping his dick out of her, he grabs it and thrusts it as hard as he can into her at a new angle, and pulling out for only a second before plunging it again into her wet folds, up into her. Melinda's breath hitches and he knows he's close too. He lefts his legs and suddenly Melinda screams his name into the coming night Head thrown back on the sheets and eyes far open, pupils blown wide. The sight of her laid out before him like a sacrifice to the gods, naked as the day she was born, screaming his name as he fucked her was so incredibly arousing...

Here he has pinned her, like a tigress untamed before men, and here Phil sat on her like a captor, marking her as his own, claiming. Melinda's hips pushed against him, her back arched over the mattress, pulling herself away. Phil, in disappointment, frowned and forced her thighs apart to the impossible, descending upon her. Melinda screamed again, this time Phil didn't warn her before yanking out his dick and shoving, playing with her. 

Melinda pulled away, and Phil followed, hands at her clit and May screamed again. He pulled out, then pushed back in. "You know..." Melinda was gasping for breath, eyes wild. Oh he had_ so_ done her over. "I really do... prefer your dick... to your han-"

And with that Phil kissed her before pulling out, and climbing on hands and knees to her face to see eye-to-eye. "Me too." He said, before pulling her nether lips apart, aligning it with the tip of his cock, and pulling her thighs apart, hammering his length into her. "Shit. Holy motherfucking shit." May muttered, "Phil!"

"To much baby?" He responded with a devilish grin.

"Shit no! Fuck!" Melinda's eyes went wide when Phil grabbed her legs and hooked her ankles around his arms, and dropped himself into her. 

"God you're beautiful." Phil said, feeling his dick swell inside her. Melinda clenched around him, keeping him deep. He wasn't one for a still moment, but she held on to him, keeping his cock for herself. Thrusting the last of his weight, Phil pushed a little more and Melinda relaxed right before he felt himself cum, all up inside her. The heat of where they were joined burned, the connection a release to many years unresolved.

Slowly they rode the rest of the high down, even more slowly coming to their senses.Melinda sighed, letting him slowly pull out, his arms shaking. "You alright?" They asked the other at the same time.

"Never... been... better..." Phil nodded, falling to her side, his dick still erect on her thigh, cumming all over Melinda. 

"We should have done that sooner." Melinda raised a leg, pulling the thin sheet over her naked body.

"Hey, gorgeous." Phil yanked it back, looking contently at her.

"Phil." Melinda warned, turning to try to stand, her legs shaking. "We need to clean up. You know I'm not one to sleep like this." 

"We're on _vacation_. No one's trying to kill us." Phil folded his arms, sitting up.

"I'm not sleeping covered in your cum, Phil." Melinda rose anyway, the wind coming through the open window rustling through her beautiful dark hair. Phil stared at her bare ass, walking to the bathroom to wet a towel and clean herself. "Leave the door open, I want to watch you." Phil said.

The island's pure silver moonlight reflected off her swaying hips, and her smooth, well toned shoulders and arms. He watched the tendons in her legs work as she walked across the room, kicking clothes to the side. He watched the way her breasts swayed when she leaned over, the deep shadows from her clavicles. He watched her enter the bathroom, flash him a smile as she pushed the door open, and pulled down a washcloth, soaking it in the sink and wringing it out. She maintained eye contact with him as she ran it over her body, removing visible traces of his claiming. (He still couldn't believe she'd let him give her a hickey)

Melinda wiped the cloth over herself, finishing and throwing the hand towel into the shower. She retrieved another and wet and wrung it as well, throwing it across the room to him. "I'm not sleeping with you like this either, Mister." She said, walking slowly, knowing his eyes were on her breasts.

"Yes Ma'am." Phil nodded.

She really was his captured tigress.


	3. found

Not based in Tahiti

Knowing Coulson was gonna live was a great comfort and relief to the team. For the first time in months, Mack had gotten a few decent nights of rest, and he had left Yo-Yo's side this morning to pursue some breakfast and the Jacket her had forgotten.

Yawning his way down the hall, He nodded to the couple new agents before turning the corner. The director's office door was shut, the blinds pulled down. Mack slowly opened the door, and froze.

A moan made its way to his ears. 

Mack was petrified for a second, not moving. He could see the outline of some very familiar people. He didn't need to see more. Mack recognized May's thigh on the desk and that was all he needed to back out, and back out fast. 

Closing the door, he heard a muffled, "God, Melinda," and winced. He didn't need to walk in on the man he respected getting it on with the potentially scariest woman on the planet.

Mack tried to push the image from his mind and walked quickly to the kitchen. Pulling a frozen breakfast burrito from the freezer, Mack waited patiently before the microwave's little_ ding_, and headed off.

He was just in time to shoo away a newer agent before Mack took his place, Burrito in hand, outside the door to guard it. No need to have the director of SHIELD be caught fucking his second-in-command over his desk.

"Mack! There you are!" Elena appeared. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing." Mack said, his arms folded.

"What are you doing?"

"Preserving Coulson and May's honor." Mack answered lowly.

"Well, That's very important indeed." Yo-Yo laughed.


	4. soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May finds another use for some cake icing...

(Not based in Tahiti)

The first time Melinda had tried to bake Phil a birthday cake, the dough had turned out rock hard. The second time, the whole cake collapsed in on itself. The third time, Melinda pulled charcoal out of the oven.

Shaking her fist at the mess before her, Melinda glared at the disastrous kitchen. Flour was everywhere, the sugar bag had slowly let out a stream of sweetening pour to the floor, and there was black smoke sifting out of the oven. She was running out of time... and ideas. Except...

Glancing at the unused bowl of surviving successful frosting, Melinda checked the clock on the wall. She had fifteen minutes until Phil would be back.

Grabbing a couple spoons and the bowl, Melinda closed the door on the kitchen, forgetting the mess. She ran into Phil's room, and stripped. 

Melinda left her bra and undies, fixing up the bed and fixing her hair so that it would fall just right over her shoulder. Climbing onto the bed belly down, she pushed the bowl of frosting closer to herself. She had three colors, one spoon, and very little artistic talent. She set to work.

Phil's steps could be heard down that hall, "Melinda? Why is there a mess in the kit-"

He opened the door, staring straight at her breasts. The red, white and blue frosting adorned her in the shape of twin Captain America shields. "Mel... Melinda." He squeaked.

"I got bored. Wanna help me finish this icing?" Melinda asked smoothly. 

"I-" 

"Stop staring and help me." Melinda sat straiter, "Happy birthday." 

"Yes ma'am." Phil nodded, setting down the bag in his hands and shedding his suit jacket.

"You might want to remove the rest of your clothes. We don't want to stain them." May put her hands on her hips, fully aware of the effect her frosting covered breasts were having on him. "Oh stop pitching a tent and get over here." 

Phil obeyed, slowly sitting down on the bed. "I've never had food sex before." He mumbled. "Do I just... Lick it off you?"

"Well looks like I get to teach you." Melinda crawled up to sit in his lap, straddling him, "Better than a birthday cake?"

"Definitely."


	5. wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May has a fit during Phil's last days

She was angry.

She was pissed.

Melinda May was so absolutely furious that she was fucking him against the wall. She pinned him, pushing him til he was trapped, as she was yelling and crying. "YOU COULD HAVE TOLD US. THERE HAD TO BE ANOTHER AND WAY DON'T DENY IT. STAND STILL!"

She lead this fuck, pressing him into the wall then pulled up her sundress, unzipped his pants, pushed aside his boxers, and seized him. Melinda descended onto him violently, filling her empty pussy but not her empty heart. She pumped him, half clothed with her dress riding up her hips and she hardened her grip on his shoulders. "WE COULD HAVE FIXED YOU!" She said, pulling out then spearing herself again, in and out, in and out in hot rage. 

Phil stumbled back, ass hitting the ground with an OOF but she stayed, lord knows she held on. Phil looked up at her with terrified and fascinated eyes, his hands that held her down by her pelvis reaching up to touch her lose, braless breasts, but she denied him, smacking his hand away and thrusting again. Her hips bucked, but she didn't let go of him when she came, jegs wrapping around his waist to push him into her, pull out, and push again. 

Melinda'd had to much wine.

Melinda honestly didn't give a fuck. Well- technically she was, but he deserved it. "PHIL YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST LET ME KNOW, BEFORE I GOT MY HOPES UP." She screamed, part at him, part at the fuck.

Melinda clenched around him, pulling her legs to grip his hips harder, and she rode down the rest of the high, then yanked herself off him for a few seconds, holding his dick in her hands before once again pleasuring herself. She could feel Phil coming, about to cum in her so she stopped, letting them both feel the effect of his erection. 

"You should have told us." Melinda cried, "You should have told me."

"I know, Lin, I know." Phil panted. 

Melinda stilled, just feeling him inside her. "I can't forgive you yet." She said, and pulled herself off him, defying her will to stay, to just stay with him but she stood, straightening her clothes and she looked down at him, turning away and walking the best she could. 

She strode from the house and to the porch, where the sun was slowly lowering itself in the sky and Melinda just stood. She leaned forward, both hands on the railing and one tear falls down her face. She'll be alone to soon.

He should have told her.

Melinda angrily drags her fingers through her hair, pulling it out of her eyes. She was probably smudging her makeup.

"Listen, I'm sorry." He's leaning on the doorframe, shirt still disheveled, his eyes at her feet. 

"You had no excuse." She lowly says.

"I know I didn't. I was afraid, and as stupid as my thinking was, I thought I was protecting you from worrying me." Phil tells her.

"You know what was stupid? Thinking I couldn't handle it." Melinda folds her arms over her chest. The wine has certainly gotten to her.

"There is nothing I can do to make this up, is there?" 

"You can certainly try." Melinda finds herself saying, "as long as I'm in charge." 

"Done deal, Mel."


End file.
